


R & R

by laconicisms



Series: Candle Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Massage, PWP, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Speaking of kinks, I need a massage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	R & R

**Author's Note:**

> For jenab 's prompt "Gabriel/Sam - relaxing in a bathtub". Also, because I'm shameless, using this for the schmoop_bingo prompt "massage - backrub." Also, because I have absolutely no shame at all, part of the Candle 'verse. Unbeta-ed.

"Mind if I join you?" Gabriel asked, casually leaning against the motel room's tiny sink, which was right next to the tiny toilet seat, in the miniscule bathroom. Sam himself was in the bathtub, which was, of course, tiny.

"Considering the size of this thi-"  
 _  
Snap!_

"-ng...right. Hop right in." Sam said, stretching out his legs now that there was room for them in the newly installed hot tub. A wave of water hit him in the face. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Just be glad I took care not to land on you."

"I'll be eternally grateful for it."

Gabriel leaned forward and patted his chest. "That's my boy. Now how about you show me your gratitude properly?"

"That was sarcasm."

"Was it? I wonder why you'd be sarcastic. I gave you an awesome, ginormous tub for your awesome, ginormous bod."

Okay, well, put like that. And it wasn't like sex with Gabriel was a chore. Gabriel snorted at him then turned around and settled himself between Sam's legs. Sam blinked, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. A handjob maybe?

"No, no. Backrub. I haven't gotten a good massage in so long."

"I gave you one last week."

"Exactly. Way too long ago."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think your sense of time is screwed, but I guess the tub makes up for it." He struggled up from his half-reclining position and put his hands on Gabriel's back.

"Why is it," he asked after a while, working on a particularly hard knot, "that your back is always such a knotty mess?"

"Why is it," Gabriel replied, "that your legs are always such a knotty mess?"

"Impala. Cramped space. You know that."

"Vessel. Cramped space. You should know that, too."

Sam frowned. "Why only your back then?"

"It's the wings, you chucklehead." The knot loosened, and Gabriel moaned.

"You said angels don't really have-"

"Not wings as you'd understand them, no," Gabriel interrupted him. "No corporeal feathers, or - I can't explain it to you. You're too limited in your perceptions to understand."

"Did you just call me dumb?"

"No. Human." Gabriel sighed. "In any case, I can fit myself into the vessel well enough, but my wings get really kinked. When I - oh, keep doing that - when I fly, I let them loose, but I have to turn invisible, or people get blinded."

Sam stopped kneading. "So if you were invisible, you'd-"

"Winchester, if you don't put your hands back to good use, I'll turn you into a Ken doll."

"You're the most abusive boyfriend ever," Sam groused, but he did resume massaging Gabriel's back.

"I'll show you abusive," Gabriel grumbled under his breath. Louder he said: " Being invisible all the time is no fun."

Sam replied with a questioning hum.

"People can't see you. And they can't give you backrubs, or lift you out of a bathtub afterwards, put you down, kneel and use their mouths to give you a mindblowing orgasm while you hold onto the basin and the shower curtain and break and rip both."

"Skipped ahead again, did you?"

Gabriel snickered. "You're going to do it."

"I suppose so. You better make it worth it though."

"Oh, I know that I will."  
  


* * *


End file.
